Bad day good night
by hubub
Summary: Steph has a bad day, some one makes it all better, not cupcake friendly


All characters are JEs. not making money etc etc.

Jesus, Cupcake!"

I was not having a good day, first I had gotten out of bed to find that Rex had chewed his way through his little tunnel and was hiding under the sofa at the corner where I couldn't reach him. Then I had singed my hair when I was trying to straighten it and as I had no money I had to shove it into a pony tail. Then I fell and had to go home and shower not ten minutes into my day and when I finally made it into the office there were no doughnuts left, then when I finally got a skip without getting covered in shite I had to have a massive face off with Morelli.

"For Christ sakes Stephanie, it's not like you try real hard to fix this relationships problems, I'm doing all I can and you just carry on living your life so I have to adjust to fit into it, if you love me you would try to help keep this relationship."

"Oh come on Joe, what have you given up? What have you changed so much for me that is going to make this relationship work? I have made sacrifices, I don't do distraction during the week so I can spend time with you, I work skips in around your day so we can have lunch together, I suck up to your mother and grandmother, even though they hate my guts."

OK so little melodramatic but it's actually damn accurate, and I thought I was winning although I looked like I had just fought with a pit bull and he was still a gorgeous hunk in tight jeans and equally tight t-shirt, Yum! Focus Stephanie, he's being and ass!

"Come on cupcake, that's not changing everyone does those things for any boyfriend they have, all I'm asking is a safer job or preferably no job so you have time for me."

"You didn't answer!"

"Excuse me? I answered all your stupid questions, they are all just stalling."

"No, I asked what you have sacrificed for this relationship?"

"I bring in money, I look after Bob, and I have a house which you could move into. I'm not asking much Cupcake and you know I'm right."

"No Joe, I don't know your right because your not asking things that are fair, your asking I give up my job which I love and be bored either doing a menial job I hate or just cleaning and cooking and looking after Bob for you. Then give up my friends and cut off association with people who have been there for me whenever I need them, that's not just making some little changes that's changing my whole life!"

"Oh come on Cupcake stop being so bloody dramatic, you know by tonight you're going to be back at my place apologising."

That's it, for Christ sake, I could feel myself get red, there were loads of people listening in and this made it sound like I was dependant on him and clingy. ASS!

"You know what, BOB can amuse himself because I will never turn up at your house again, and since you're forgetting, you always turn up at my apartment or when I bring in a skip. So fuck you Joe!"

With that I stomped off towards my car, I was doing some deep breathing and keeping myself from punching him.

"Oh for Christ sakes cupcake, don't act all innocent and head strong you know you will be back, no body will put up with your crap like me, see you tonight for pizza."

Keep walking he is an arse, eyes to the floor. What does he know? Well I mean I am home at strange hours, I have nothing going right, no money, an unsecured job, a crappy car and strange friends. That's why I loved them though and they were loyal, still doesn't change anything, I'll be alone forever, keep breathing and you wont cry.

Repeating that mantra in my head and eyes to the floor I kept the tears under lock. Reaching the car I found it was gone and instead sat a black Porsche Cayenne, noticing the note on the steering wheel was addressed to me I climbed in. _Babe, _the one word that could make me feel so much, I unfolded and read. _Thought you might need some cheering up, If you need anymore cheering up I will be glad to help. Keep yourself safe. R. _Damn why did he have to be so nice? I can't believe he saw that well everyone probably did, guess it's the hazards of having a shouting match with you boyfriend (ex boyfriend now I guess) in front of the cop shop.

Pulling into the lot for my apartment I felt a lot better guess driving a car that costs more than an entire block of flats helps with the old happy levels. I dragged myself upstairs and did a quick run through of the apartment, it seems everyone and their granny could break in but lucky they decided not to today. I flopped on my bed in my thinking position and promptly fell asleep, damn guess shouting makes you tired.

I woke to the smell of bulgari, which was weird because I didn't have the usual tingle that accompanies Rangers presence. The reason I woke was clear bloody alarm clock beeping it heart out, so I slammed a fist down and there was blissful silence. I opened an eye and saw it was 4 in the afternoon but it was dark in my room, I don't remember closing the curtains. Ok something was weird, so I took a deep breathe and looked around the room, WOW! Whilst I had slept someone had decorated. There were rose petals all over the floor and bed, the curtains had been closed but a soft red rose shaped light glowed from the corner of the room. There was a soft light glowing from my bathroom so I dragged myself out of bed to investigate. I found the bath filled, lots of warm soapy bubbles and the strong scent of Bulgari filled to the top, I thought I might faint. The water was still warm so I quickly shucked my clothes and slipped in, the decorator had even placed a little bottle of Bulgari next to the bath. I think I'm in love, wait! No not with Ranger, he is just making me happy because I've had a bad day. After starting to prune I thought it was time to get up. Pulling on a fluffy robe that was defiantly not mine I made my way back through to my bedroom. F

Or the first time I noticed the note on my bed. _Thought you would enjoy the car, Hope your feeling better and enjoyed the bath. R._

God damn the man is perfect, I shoved on some nice comfy PJs deciding that it was not a night to go out and slouched to the kitchen in hope the food fairy had been because I sure as hell wasn't filling it. OK for Christ sake, Joe was never this nice to me when I had a bad day, there was a cake sitting on my table. Well I say cake it was more like a chocolate and strawberry masterpiece that had obviously been created with me in mind, it was fattening and sugary and sure to improve my night, God bless the fellow who had invented cake.

After an hour of sitting watching ghost busters and stuffing my face I was almost feeling human again, suddenly my phone rang. As I reached across I felt dread, knowing it was going to be bad I didn't even check caller ID I just answered.

"Stephanie it's your mother."

Like I could forget that shrill, accusing voice.

"Remember your coming to dinner in 10 minutes? Can you drop by the 7/11 on the way here we need some more wine?"

Damn and here I was looking forward to a quiet night.

"OK see you soon."

Not that I always looked great but tonight I was slumming large, very little makeup, hair in a small bun with just a few strands lose, I shoved on some jeans and a knit shirts and since it was hanging on the coach, Rangers jacket, guess he left it by accident. I pulled up to the house with zero minutes to spare and felt my heart drop like lead, Joe's SUV was parked outside. Just what I needed, so I slumped into the house and straight to the kitchen ignoring Joe sitting with my father watching TV.

"Hey cupcake, you forget about dinner you look like you just got out of bed."

Joe stated as he strolled into the kitchen.

"Get lost Joe, I never asked you to come here, and as an EX boyfriend you have no say on how I look."

"You're not still going on about that stupid little argument today are-"

He suddenly stopped and took in my outfit and most importantly the leather jacket, ha take that Mr Control Freak!

"That better not be what I think it is," His voice was controlled and calm but I could tell it was taking him a lot of extra effort.

"Yes I have one of RANGERS jackets on."

"Why? Are you trying to annoy me?"

"No, that's just a happy coincidence."

"Why the hell are you being so difficult? I just-"

"Oh shut up Joe, I don't need another lecture from you,"

"Is that a gun in your pocket?" Damn guess I hadn't checked the pockets before I pulled the jacket on. He reached forward and pulled it out, double damn, as he opened the front door to drop it out he saw the car and then saw red.

"You're driving his car? YOU are driving HIS car? Well as long as he is expecting it to get blown up." With that he turned round and shot the car, not just once but he kept pulling the trigger till it was empty then he sighed and walked back into the living room and sat at the TV. I had had enough,

"You know what Morelli, I don't and wont ever again need your help or anything from you so get lost," turning to my mother I calmed my voice when I spoke, "sorry mum, I have to go, not feeling all that well."

As soon as I had gotten outside and looked at the Porsche I burst into tears, why me? What had I done to deserve a day as crap as this.

"Babe?"

Damn, I could hear the lecture, be more aware of your surroundings, and I just wasn't ready for it.

"Go on Ranger, tell me how stupid and slow I am, I can't wait to hear how I should be more aware of my surroundings, can we get this over with because I'm really not in the mood." Great big tears were falling down my cheeks and I could do nothing to stop them. I braced myself for the lecture, but instead I felt strong arms wrap themselves around me and hug me close. He held me till I had cried myself exhausted and suddenly I heard the door open, "You want people to think your cheating on me Cupcake? What is he doing here? You can't just deal with anything yourself, now come back inside and we will sort this out."

I felt Ranger tense and hold on tighter, but I sighed and turned to face Joe, still gripping onto Ranger, "No Joe, I am NOT going back inside, we are over so get lost."

He looked lost but before either of us could do anything Ranger picked me up and loaded me into the passenger side of a new shinier Cayenne, getting in the other side he motored off before Joe could even gather enough energy to move. With all the events of the day I could feel sleep falling faster than ever and didn't even notice we were headed out of town.

"Babe, wake up, you've been asleep for hours." Ranger's voice was soft and concerned so I cracked open an eye and noticed we were still in the car.

"You let me sleep in the car for hours?"

"Yeah, I had some business to take care of and you slept through it all." He was amused; I could hear it in his voice. Damn smug bastard.

Suddenly I was lifted from the car and hearing the sniggering of the receptionist was fully awake by the time the elevator doors closed behind us, not that I was letting Ranger know this, I mean by god he was comfy so I cuddled closer.

If you have ever been in Rangers apartment, which unless you are a Merry Man I doubt you will have, there is the amazing calm that washes over you as soon as the door opens. Ranger dropped his keys into the polished dish right inside the door, I always loved the smell of the apartment it was undeniably clean, with a hint of Bulgari. Another plus of Rangers apartment is the most wonderful bed I have ever seen, and then in the mornings there was the shower, oh that shower. I was laid on the bed, "I know you're awake." Damn, I was wondering if he was going to undress me for bed. "OK, I'm awake but that doesn't mean I have to move, I've had a bad day I am allowed to wallow for a while." In truth though I was thinking that the day was beginning to get increasingly better. Suddenly fingers rushed across my rib's, ah I hate getting tickled, although I couldn't stop laughing, "Ah laughter, I think someone is feeling a little better, so I'll have to keep going."

"NO…STOP… THAT'S … NOT …FUNNY!"

"But you're laughing!"

"OK I'll move, I'LL MOVE!"

He finally stopped and let me down so I rushed off to the kitchen to find something to eat. There was a big tub of Ben and Jerry's sitting in Ranger's freezer from the last time I came and I could tell once it was finished the night was going to be back on track; after all it's only about 7pm.

After the rest of the tub and a night in front of the couch with Ranger I was feeling rather good yet again. I had turned my phone off about an hour ago as Joe kept calling. It felt nice to be here, till I started my brain working on the day. OK so it started like any crappy day, but then Ranger had been surprisingly nice. He lent me his car, he put rose petals all over my apartment, he ran me a bath and gave me a little bottle of Bulgari, and he rescued me from Joe. Then all I did was to run my mouth off thinking he was going to jump right in and lecture me, but he really just took me home and took a night off work to make sure I was happy, damn did I miss something. "Babe, I hear rubber."

"I was just thinking, today is a normal day, in a normal week, OK so it's been kinda crappy but out of the ordinary, and then you swoop in and save me and make my day so much better, with no gain to you, and I was just wondering why?"

"No reason I was just thinking you might enjoy having some of you're day being happy because you have had to put up with so much crap as well."

He looked genuinely sheepish; I mean I had just questioned the poor guy's motives for being nice to me. I climbed into his lap and cuddled into his nice warm, solid chest giving a contented sigh, "I just don't understand, it's not as if I give anything to you, I don't help, I don't deserve this nice treatment or you for that matter."

I couldn't help but leave the disappointed tone out of my voice, although I knew it was my fault, I wasn't interesting or anything how can he waste such time and effort on me, not that I was going to remind him any more than I have already.

_**Rangers POV**_

I loved the way she felt against me, we fitted together like the pieces of a puzzle, and to hear her talking about herself as if she was nothing made the ache in my heart pull even harder. How can she think these things about herself? She is the one thing in my life I feel most happy about; she is the one thing in my life that is stable. It's my fault and I know it, this broken person with no confidence sitting here thinks she is nothing and that's my fault. I'll have to show her just how much she means to me.

"Babe, you talking crap and you know it."

_**Stephanies POV**_

"Yeah, well I'm going to bed, see you in the morning."

"Babe, it's only 9."

"Em, guess I'm just tired."

I just had to get away from him, he was being so nice and I didn't deserve any of it. Climbing out of his lap I made my way over to the bedroom, pulling on one of Ranger's black t-shirts I climbed into bed and was immediately asleep.

_**Rangers POV**_

Now to get the plan in action as much as I wanted to climb into bed with her, the plan would mean more than just a cuddle. So I headed downstairs and set an assignment for the guys. Then I headed to my office and got the best sculpture expert I could find setting up a 6am appointment I told the men to hurry. Then headed to bed to get some peace till the morning.

_**Stephanies POV**_

I woke up to find a half naked Ranger cuddling up to my back, I decided right then this was my favourite way to wake up. Turning round slowly I looked on Ranger's sleeping face, after a while he stirred and smiled up at me never opening his eyes. "Good afternoon Babe."

"Good Afternoon, WAIT! Afternoon?"

"Shhh, Babe chill, you had nothing too important to do today and I had something to sort out so I didn't wake you up."

"Wait, what do you mean something to sort out?"

"I got a new sculpture for the control room to make it a little more… "

"Homey?"

"Yeah homey Babe." He gave me the full 200 watt grin and I felt heat flash down through me.

"So can I go see it?"

"Yeah but you better get dressed first or the guys wont be doing any work for the rest of the day."

"OK but wait for me, I'll be 2 minutes."

I rushed out of bed and jumped into the shower, did the hair and make up thing and pulled on black cargos and a black t-shirt. I flew into the kitchen and right into Ranger.

"Ready babe?" He asked with the hint of a smile.

"Yeah I am so ready, come on lets go." I was jumping up and down with the excitement. He scooped me up into his arms and tickled my ribs all the way to the elevator. When we stopped on the control room floor I was suddenly nervous, what was it? My questions were answered when I saw the big structure sitting in the very middle of the control room.

It was a tall wall of glass blocks with words in the middle, at the top of all the many columns of glass, was the names of all the employee's, most I knew and some I didn't, they were all a great blue with the words in grey, such as Strong, Funny, Intelligent, etc. She looked to Ranger, "What?"

"I asked all the guys to fill in sheets with one word they think they describes that person."

"I didn't get a sheet."

"It's OK your glass will be added in the space in the middle. Now go round to the other side."

There in a light pink colour glass right at the top was _Bombshell_ and under it were the words the guys had used to describe her. She figured the top line was Ranger's as instead of the usual Grey for the other glass blocks, his was jet black. In her top slot it had the word, everything, she turned and looked at him wondering what it meant.

"Babe, it means that no matter where I am or what I'm doing you're on my mind. Everything."

It sounded so final and if I looked into his eyes any longer I was sure I was going to cry, so I turned round and read the rest of the words, Inspirational, Wonderful, Gorgeous, Strong-headed and a few others, all made her feel amazing. Almost as amazing as Ranger's but damn none could her feel that good. The one that caught her eye after staring at Ranger's though was the one in the middle, it was in Gold, and it said Sister. She turned again to Ranger for an explanation, "The gold is because there was more than one person said it so they kept it but added another."

This made my heart give a little lurch, they thought of me as a sister. I felt the large tear drop's forming behind my eyes, damn I didn't want to cry in front the Merry Men, I couldn't help it though and Ranger gathered me into his arms again. I heard them approach but nothing prepared me for the army of hot hunks that swept me into a group hug until Ranger decided it was all too much.

"Right back to work!" He used his no nonsense voice and the guys departed back to their stations with a kiss on my forehead. The tears were still on my cheeks, it was just so cute. "You OK Babe?"

"Yeah, its happy tears, I cant believe you did all this for me."

"Well, you looked like you needed some cheering up, and it's for the guys as well."

"Yeah I know but it's still really nice to include me in it."

"Babe, you work here too and plus in case you hadn't noticed if I left you out the guys would have murdered me in my sleep."

"You sleep?" I asked suddenly feeling exceptionally playful.

"OK they would murder me while I rested my eyes." His eyes shone with the promise of a smile but he didn't commit to it. It was enough though and I reached up and pulled his head down onto my shoulder letting him bury his head in my neck and wrapped my arms closer round him. It felt so good standing there until we heard the clearing of many uncomfortable throats in the control room. "How about some breakfast Babe?"

"Yeah sounds good," funny just as I uttered those words my stomach growled to life. Guess all the excitement of the sculpture made me forget my need for food.

All in all a good day I would say. We headed upstairs, and I felt my stomach drop as soon as I saw my phone sitting on the kitchen top. I should really turn it on and listen to the messages I was sure to be receiving, as I reached for it Ranger picked it out of my reach and dropped it in his pocket. "You can listen later, after breakfast." He turned and pointed to the tray sitting on the table, it had one plate with fruit and yoghurt on it and another was piled with fried eggs, beans, sausages, hash browns and bacon. I love Ella, in case I haven't mentioned that fact before. I moaned as the first mouthful hit my tongue, wow the fat and absolute rubbish in this was amazing, glancing at Ranger I saw him watching me, his eyes dark black pools of lust. Wow guess I should stop moaning.

After I had finished, Ranger beckoned me over to his lap and pulled out my phone. I settled comfortably in his embrace as he pulled me close and protectively wrapped his arms around me. I turned the phone on and waited for the shrill ring of the answer phone but before I could hear that the sound of baby got back leapt from the phone signalling a call from Lula. "Hi Lula,"

"Hey girl how's you? Where you been all night? What happened? Did Morelli really shoot Rangers car? Are you staying at Batman's?"

"Hey, I'm OK now thanks, I was having a night to myself, Morelli was an arse and yes he shot Ranger's car with Rangers gun, because he was annoyed I had both."

"Way to go Girl, bet super cop never knew what hit him, and damn Batman coming to your rescue, I think I'm having hot flashes! You are the best white girl, you got your skinny ass in gear jackin' that moron. I personally think Batman got it goin' on."

"OK Lula, thanks but I have to go I've just turned on my phone so I have a ton of voicemails. Kay, bye!"

"OK girl talk to you later."

Well at least I have one supporter. At that my phone sprung to life and I had 14 voicemail messages. 7 were from Joe saying how annoying and stupid I was yadda yadda yadda, 4 were from my mother saying how annoying and stupid I was yadda yadda yadda and 1 from Mary Lou giving her support, and finally one this morning from Joe saying he was sorry and could I come round because Bob misses me. For Christ sakes what is his problem, we just had a huge fight and all he wants is sex and if his earlier messages are thought of an apology, I don't think so.

With that done, I turned to Ranger and buried my face in his neck, I felt him relax completely into me and I gave up the fight with exhaustion. I woke up feeling cramp in my neck and found we had both fallen asleep in the chair, guess Batman get's tired sometimes. He looked up and we looked eyes, I could clearly see the emotions flitting through, pain, lust, guilt and something softer, love maybe? No he wouldn't feel that towards me, still a girl could hope. After an eternity he leaned forward and touched a small and careful kiss to my lips. It wasn't his usual bone melting, name forgetting, body fusing kiss but it meant so much more and I suddenly understood it was love I had seen. "Ranger?"

"Yeah babe?"

"Why do you really put up with all my crap and last night, everything was perfect and today, why would you do all this for me? I haven't given you anything in return."

"Babe, I'm not the best for showing my feelings ok?" damn skippity. "But when I look at what you have done and how you act with people and see the best in everyone I cant help but think how amazing you are."

He sighed and pushed his head down onto her shoulder, "I just don't want to put your life in danger because of my past and present, because if I was to lose you… well I can't even think about it."

His eyes shone with unshed tears over that thought.

"Then why can't we be together, if you care, I stay with you, we eat together, you're my best friend, my protector, it makes sense because we already have a relationship it's just not official. Trust me to make my own decisions if I thought I couldn't handle your life I wouldn't be sitting here."

"It's not that, I trust you can make your own decisions but there are people out there worse than Abruzzi and weirder than Scrog who would love to get hold of someone as important to me as you."

"Ranger, Scrog already got to me, and we weren't a couple then, I attract more crazies than most as well it's not something new to me. Please, just give us a shot."

"Babe, are you sure?"

"Of course, I've never been surer in my life."

"Let's make it work then, and I hope you know now your mine, that's it, 'cause I don't share,"

"Good because neither do I."

He pulled me close and I felt all the tension in his body leave, but damn I was uncomfortable, I wriggled around in my seat and figured it was my phone but just as I pulled it out I heard the door open and before either of us could react Tank took a picture and shut the door. "Babe, he just caught us and now the guys are going to give us hell."

"That's ok because we were going to tell them later anyway, but now I have a better idea."

I pulled out my phone and dialled Lula, she answered on the second ring.

"Wassup girl?"

"Well was just wondering when Tank told you about me and Ranger hooking up?"

"What you guys hooked up?"

"He didn't tell you? He was the first to know though, yeah we are kinda official now, happened early last nyt."

"You go girl, but I gotta go grill sum ass! Bye."

"Babe, I cannot wait to see his face."

They waited paitently and were rewarded when Tank swung into the room.

"You never!"

"Excuse me _Pierre _I don't know what your talking about."

"You lied and told Lula you guys had hooked up so she would kill me for taking that photo."

"Oh we didn't lie about hooking up, just might have told her you have known for a while night and morning."

He looked horrified then grinned, "So you guys hooked up?"

"Yup"

"See Ya!!!" and he was gone. Ranger stood up and took me with him as he bolted the front door, and headed for the bedroom. "Now babe, lets get this situation sorted, I think I know how we can celebrate." He flashed me the wolf grin and we ended up in that room till the next afternoon.


End file.
